It is well recognized that replacement of a gas cap on a filler tube of a vehicular fuel tank, in particular an automobile fuel tank is important. Historically, this task has been performed by gas station attendants after pumping fuel into a fuel tank at the request of a vehicle operator. Such attendants normally check to see that the fuel tank cap, is properly replaced on the filler pipe of the fuel tank, upon completion of pumping fuel in the tank to insure that, for reasons of safety and economy, fuel does not leak or splash out of an otherwise open filler tube. Furthermore, by sealing the filler tube with the gas cap fumes do not escape from the open filler tube to the outer air, or into the interior of the vehicle to the discomfort and hazard of the occupants.
With the advent of self-service gas stations, operators of vehicles, in particular automobiles, now pump fuel into their own fuel tanks and, not being accustomed to fueling their cars on a daily basis, frequently forget to replace their gas caps. Typically, a common mistake is to place the gas cap on an automobile roof or fender, or alternatively on a gas pump, while the operator pumps fuel into the gas tank via the open filler tube. Upon completion of pumping, the operator then must leave the pump island and go to the cashier's office in a gas station for the purpose of paying for the fuel. Upon return to the car, having forgotten to replace the gas cap, the operator departs the gas station and not until many miles later recognizes that gas cap is missing, at which point the gas cap has long since dropped off, and the filler tube is uncapped and open.
Accordingly, it is therefore desirable to provide for a new and improved gas cap apparatus whereby the gas cap is permanently connected to the vehicle to overcome at least some of the disadvantages of prior art gas caps.